Recueil de défis
by BakaUshi
Summary: Le principe est simple...un défi,un pairing, même crack, un drabble/os. quatrième drabble: Mukuro/Squalo/Fon
1. Chapter 1

**Meoow ooh!**

**Bonjour à tous. Oui, je suis de retour, et pour répondre à un défi venant d'une amie…un…un…un Bianchi/80! Et dans cet ordre!**

**Personnellement, je sais déjà que ça va être un gros crack…mais bon, un défi, c'est un défi hein! En fait, ça sera fait en quelques lignes, parce que franchement, j'ai pas d'idées là oO''**

**Disclamer****: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Akira Amano. (arg, j'ai cassé une touche de mon clavier!T_T)**

****

****

****

« -Aaaah… »

Yamamoto se demanda comment il en était arrivé la. Oui, vraiment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« -Bi Bianchi…

-Takashi…tu es si mignon comme ça…

-N…stop… »

Il tremblait comme un petit chaton apeuré. Et dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de force, cette femme! Une larme finit par lui échapper alors qu'elle exerçait un geste plus violent que les autres. Non, c'était impossible, pas lui, il ne pouvait pas se soumettre…

Soudain, il se cambra et poussa un cri de douleur alors que son souffle était coupé, faisant sourire machiavéliquement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses…

« -Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça, mon petit Takashi…

-Bi Bianchi…arr arrête…je vais…arg!

-Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, nous les filles, nous le supportons, alors toi aussi…

-Aaah! »

Le brun retomba au sol dans un dernier cri d'agonie alors que Bianchi le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, l'air particulièrement satisfaite.

'-Et bien voila, tu es mignonnes avec ce corset et ses couettes, ma petite Taka-chan!

-…Pourquoi c'est à moi de me travestir en mère noël cette année? »

Et oui, comme chaque année dans la famille Vongola, un homme faisait la mère noël et une femme le père noël…Et c'est tout naturellement que Bianchi avait aidé le brun à se coiffer et mettre un corset…franchement, qu'aviez vous imaginer que ça puisse être d'autre, hu?

****

****

****

****

**Ok, je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment un esprit tordu x) mais je suis pas la seule responsable, il y a aussi la folle qui m'a donné ce pairing! XD Allez, bonnes fêtes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meoow Ooh! J'espère que vous allez tous bien x) Ce deuxième OS est donc basé sur un 86/49 (Haru/Chikusa), encore un nouveau défi d'un gout douteux…mais bref, passons x)**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession mais bien à Akira Amano, bien que j'aurais aimé posséder Ken pour noël (je veux un animal de compagnie T^T)**

On était en hiver et il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. D'ailleurs, le verglas menaçait de faire tomber quiconque s'aventurait sur ses terres.

"-Hahi! Ita ta ta ta tai, ça fait mal!"

La pauvre Haru, car c'était bien elle, avait décidé de défier le mauvais temps et était tout de même sortie, se retrouvant a présent étalée de tout son long sur le sol glace.

"-Hahi...Pourquoi est ce que c'est a moi d'aller acheter le dindon pour se soir?"

La pauvre fille pleurnichait sur son sort lorsqu'une voix assez désagréable se fit entendre dans ses oreilles:

"Oh, bouge toi, tu bloques le passage Pyon~!

Nani?"

La jeune fille voulut reprendre l'inconnu mal élevé lorsque son regard tomba sur son voisin et aussitôt elle referma la bouche.. Un visage pose, une posture nonchalante, des lunettes qui ne gâchait en rien son visage, un étrange tatouage...

'Hahi, est ce que c'est l'amour qui fait battre mon cœur si fort? Non, je dois rester fidèle a Tsuna-kun, même si il ne se rend pas encore compte de ses sentiments envers moi!'

Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'autre lui parlait, elle oublia bien vite le futur parrain.

"-...Désolé de son attitude, Ken est un animal mal élevé."

'-Veuillez pardonner l'attitude de Ken Mademoiselle, il est malheureusement mal élevé' Compris la jeune fille, trouvant cet inconnu fort charmant.

"Hahi, se n'est pas grave, je connais quelqu'un comme ça moi aussi!"

En réalité, la collégienne n'en était même pas sur mais elle était prête a tout pour rester avec son coup de cœur.

"-Bon, tu vas bouger ton derrière qu'on puisse passer espèce de cruche?

Ken, je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas se faire remarquer...Excuse toi qu'on puisse partir."

"Ken, ne te fais pas remarquer impoli ! Excuse toi et dépêche toi de partir!'. Compris cette fois ci l'adolescente qui rougi en se disant que l'autre voulait peut être qu'ils soient seuls...(L'esprit des jeunes filles amoureuses est inquiétant parfois...)

Quant au brun, il trouvait cette personne assez effrayante a le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit tout en bavant légèrement...En ayant marre des grognements de Ken et voulant rentrer au plus vite, il soupira et tendit la main a la jeune fille qui changea subitement de couleur en passant du beige au rouge écrevisses alors qu'elle prenait sa main et se relevait avec difficulté.

'Kyyyyaaaa, il est encore plus beau vue d'ici...oh mon dieu, je lui tient la main!'

'Sa tête est de plus en plus étrange...pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne me lâche pas la main? Je ne peux pas utiliser mes yo-yo pour l'effrayer, Mukuro-sama a dit de ne pas se faire remarquer...'

Au grand damne de Chikusa, la châtaine ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir se détacher de lui, tel une mouche collée a sa merde, et serait sûrement rester accrochée a lui encore longtemps si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné, la ramenant a la dure réalité, et sauvant les deux garçons qui partirent en courant des qu'elle eu le dos tourné.

"Oui papa, je sais quel dindon mamie préfère...a tout de suite!...Hahi, ou est-il?"

La pauvre se trouvait en effet de nouveau seule, dans le froid et la tempête, abandonnée par son amour...

"Ah, il a fait tomber son bonnet! Hahi, c'est si romantique, il espère que je parte a sa recherche, comme le prince pour Cendrillon! Attend moi mon inconnu, j'arrive!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'Haru. oublia son amour pour Tsuna, au grand bonheur de celui ci, pour consacrer sa vie a la recherche de son Cendrillon, au grand malheur du concerné et de ses compagnons qui en avaient marre de se faire stalker par cette espèce de folle qui se baladait avec le bonnet de Chikusa en exposition dans un cadre rose a cœurs..

**Et voilà, un autre OS d'écrit, suite au défi de Glory-moon, qui a vraiment un esprit tordu x) J'espère qu'il te plaira, je l'ai écrit à 1 heure du matin - 3-'**

**Bonne journée/nuit/aprèm à vous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo! Je vous remercies pour toutes vos reviews, ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens capables d'aimer des pairings crack x)N'hésitez pas a en proposer, j'essayerai de répondre a vos attentes du mieux que je peux!Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Amano Akira, grand bien lui fasse x3Dans ce drabble d'un pairing crack a nouveau, je tient a préciser que c'est sous leurs formes adultes hein...xD Et c'est aussi un peu un Threesome de deux personnes, mais je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir ce que ca signifie ;D'**Verde et Reborn. Quand on vous dit ca, vous pensez tout de suite soit "Arcobaleno" soit "sadique" ou d'autre chose du même genre, non?Et si un beau jour, on vous apprenait qu'a partir de maintenant il faudrait pensez "couple" , quelle serait votre réaction? Sans doute identique a celle des Vongola et autres familles, a savoir, une crise cardiaque et plusieurs verres d'alcool. Après cette dure crise et plusieurs gueules de bois, votre esprit pervers de fujoshi reprendra le dessus et votre première pensée sera " Mais qui est au dessus?" S'en suivra alors de long débats sur qui est le plus virile, qui tient le mieux l'alcool et pourra donc profiter de l'autre, qui est le plus maso...hum hum, bon, on va arrêter l'énumération hein, je préfère encore vous expliquez ce qui se l'aurez sans doute devinez, Reborn accepta évidemment de se retrouver en petit uke bien soumis a son viril seme. Non? Tant pis, j'aurais pu vous le faire croire. Je disais donc, Reborn refusa EVIDEMMENT de se retrouver en petit uke bien soumis a son viril seme et cela entraina une dispute de couple comme il y en a des dizaines de milliers dans le monde, rien de bien extraordinaire en soi, juste un manoir a reconstruire. D'ailleurs, ils avaient même une carte de fidélité a force de faire réaménager...Brefouille, la n'est pas intérêt de la chose. Revenons a nos moutons: "-Il est hors de question que je sois en dessous.-En tant que scientifique, je ne vois pas quels arguments valables tu as a me fournir pour que se soit MOI qui sois a cette place!" Après une joute verbale particulièrement violente, les deux étaient partis chacun de leurs cotes, ne voulant pas céder. Ils avaient leurs fierté d'homme après tout!Pourtant, au bout de quelques jours, les deux avaient les nerfs a vifs et il valait mieux ne pas les croiser...Au final, ce fut Verde qui eu une idée de génie. "-Ecoute, j'ai fabrique une machine capable de faire des clones..._et?_et, dans ce cas la, personne ne sera vraiment "en dessous"..._hm.._Un sandwich quoi! Bon, fait moi plaisir et montre dans cette putin d'invention, je vais craquer la!_No. Il est hors de question que je me rabaisse a ce point, jamais tu ne touchera a une pale copie de moi._...Si je n'avais pas autant envie de prendre mon pied, je te tuerais sur le champ."Finalement, ce fut le scientifique qui se clona et intérieurement, Reborn était plutôt satisfait du résultat...La suite vous la connaissez, ils jouèrent a papa/maman toute la nuit bien que fort heureusement, aucun enfant ne fut le fruit de cette union, comment dire, farfelue...**Voilà , un nouveau ptit crack, un!A la prochaine les ami(e)s!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh mon dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu un défi aussi…crack. Sérieux, du Mukuro/Squalo/Fon quoi!**

**Je remercie Coconut pour avoir des idées aussi tordues, vraiment, j'adore x3 Même si c'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile à écrire(pour l'instant - 3-')**

**Disclamer: ****les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, quoi que, heureusement pour eux x) Soudoyez Amano Akira, peut être qu'elle acceptera de vous les laisser.**

**Ps: Je ne pourrais sans doute pas poster les prochaines demandes très rapidement car déménageant, je n'aurais pas encore le net dans les premiers jours (semaines?). Je peux cependant voir vos défis et commencer à les executer ****J**

**Sur ce, Enjoy?**

****

Le club des maitres anonymes. Ci l'on vous dit ça, vous ne voyez sans doute pas ce que c'est. Si? Bon, je vais quand même me faire le plaisir de vous l'expliquer. Ce club, comme sont nom l'indique, est fait pour les maitres. Les maitres de quoi? Non, pas du monde, ni l'un de vos foutus professeurs, ni encore quelque chose en lien avec les pratiques SM….non, ces maitres, ce sont des entraineurs. Mais attention, pas n'importe lesquels! Des supers entraineurs hein! Sauf que ci ce club existe, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non?

Le principe est le même que celui des Alcooliques Anonymes que certaines personnes connaissent bien, en particulier un certain Boss de la Varia que nous ne citerons pas, puisqu'anonyme..Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Le problème de ces maitres est très simple et ce résume en un mot: Disciple. Où élève, à vous de choisir.

Cette nuit la, une nuit de pleine lune, seuls trois des adhérents habituels étaient présent. Parmi eux, un homme à la longue chevelure grise, surement un mannequin de chez L'Oréal Paris (non non, pas de pub, je le jure), un autre coiffé assez, hum, exotiquement, la mode était telle à l'ananas? Ainsi qu'un dernier à l'air paisible typé très asiatique avec sa longue tresse et ses vêtements plutôt traditionnels.

**« -Voiii, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Ils se sont paumés où quoi?**

**-Kufufu, peut être qu'ils ont eu des empêchements…**

**-Nous pouvons sans doute commencer sans eux, non?**

**-De toute façon, les bouteilles sont déjà sortis.. »**

Comme la réponse de Mukuro sembla satisfaire les deux autres, ils commencèrent donc la séance, vidant sans s'en rendre compte leurs verres, de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à avoir les joues légèrement rouge et la voix pâteuse…

**« -Voiii… l'abrutit ma trainé à un match de baseball et m'a forcé à jouer…**

**-Kufufu, pourquoi as-tu accepté?**

**-Il avait des photos compromettante qu'il voulait donner à Marmon en échange d'une nouvelle batte…**

**-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de posséder des photos de toi..hips…**

**-Il vend des magasines sur les membres de la Varia, parait que certaines folles en raffolent…**

**-Kufufu, mon petit Fran devient de plus en plus rebelle, je ne supporte plus ses illusions avec ma coiffure…**

**-I-pin a encore explosé pendant son entrainement…parce que je lui ai fait un compliment. Sa timidité et son émotivité vont devenir un vrai danger pour moi si elle continue… »**

Les trois adultes continuèrent donc de se lamenter sur le comportement de leurs élèves respectifs, ce qui était en soi le but du club…soudain, Mukuro éclata de rire et, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, serra dans ses bras Fon qui devint encore plus rouge que ce que l'alcool l'avait déjà rendu alors que Squalo s'étranglait avec son…herm…20ème verre?

**« -Voii, qu'est-ce que tu fous stupide ananas?**

**-Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était mignon kufufu…je comprend pourquoi ton élève craque!**

**-Mu…Mukuro-san.. »**

Le cœur des deux autres hommes loupa un battement. C'est vrai que, avec sa forme adulte et les joues joliment rougies, Fon était pas mal du tout…Alors que le requin le regardait avec un air affamé et qu'il sentait l'emprise de l'ananas se raffermir, le pauvre maitre d'art martiaux déglutit, sentant qu'il allait bientôt passer à la casserole…

Franchement, qui as dit que l'alcool était sans risque?

Quelques jours plus tard, le cri de fans girls enragées et les hémorragies nasales salissant les rues de Namimori et de l'Italie indiquèrent à Marmon qu'il avait bien fait de placer des caméras dans la salle de réunion du club des maitres anonymes…quoi qu'il devait à présent vivre caché, les trois « acteurs » de son petit film classé R-18 ne semblant pas particulièrement joyeux à l'idée d'être ainsi vendu…

****

**JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE!Oui je sais, c'est nul à chier, c'est court, ça semble bâclé, et l'excuse « j'ai fait de mon mieux » ne marchera surement pas, mais s'il vous plait, pas de reviews assassines o (en clair, ne m'envoyez ni Xanxus, ni Hiba-kun…quoi que ci, je verrait Hi-bird x3 )**

**Donc, je m'excuse une fois encore pour cette chose. Honnêtement, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment inclure ces trois là ensemble, sachant que Fon ne semble connaitre ces deux la ni d'Eve ni d'Adams alors…J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, non, je FERAI mieux la prochaine fois! Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner d'autres défis, je suis prenante!**

**Ciaossu~**


End file.
